Siempre el mismo dia
by casio23
Summary: Siempre había algo que los volvía a unir, sus almas nunca dejaron de unirse mas allá del tiempo y la distancia. Un amor único y puro como el de ellas no podría desaparecer tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_**SIEMPRE EL MISMO DIA**_

Capitulo 1

Faltaban solo dos días para que comenzaran otra vez las clases, Quinn no quería comenzar de nuevo, las vacaciones habían sido muy buenas para ella, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

Quinn decidió no pensar en el colegio y disfrutar al máximo sus últimos días de vacaciones, ya que cuando empezara el colegio no iba a tener tiempo de nada. Disfruto sus últimos dos días como lo había planeado pero llego el día de empezar otra vez con el colegio y sabía que tenía que ponerse las pilas para no desaprobar ninguna materia, ya que el año anterior había estado muy jugado con las notas.

Era lunes, hacía mucho frio y estaba lloviendo, por lo general para esa época ya estaba un poco más cálido el tiempo, pero el invierno se alargó un poco ese año. Quinn se abrigo para salir de su casa, una vez afuera comenzó a caminar hasta el auto para dirigirse hacia el colegio. Cuando llego se encontró con sus amigos y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo habían pasado sus vacaciones, pero ella se distrajo de la conversación porque al lado suyo se había parado Rachel, una chica hermosa, inteligente, graciosa que ella amaba desde que tenían 7 años cuando la vio por primera vez entrar en el colegio.

Todos empezaron a caminar a sus aulas al escuchar el timbre de entrada, cada uno tomo su asiento y sacaron sus cuadernos, Quinn estaba sentada sola junto a la ventana y una dulce voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista vio que era Rachel quien le hablaba, estaba nerviosa hacia mucho que no hablaban y ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Cómo estas Quinn? ¿Puedo sentarme con vos? - pregunto Rachel

- Estoy bien gracias. ¿Y vos como estas? - dijo Quinn con la voz un poco entrecortada mientras movía la silla para que Rachel se sentara.

- bien, feliz de haber empezado las clases de nuevo – dijo la morena con total felicidad.

La conversación continuó hasta que entro en la clase el Profesor de matemática.

-buenos días alumnos – saluda el profesor

El profesor empezó a hablar diciendo su nombre, luego comenzó a preguntar a los chicos por el suyo y que les gustaría estudiar. Uno por uno pasó al frente y comenzaban a hablar, era el turno de Rachel de hablar.

-me llamo Rachel Berry, tengo 17 años, y me gustaría estudiar medicina – dijo la morena para luego sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Luego fue el turno de Quinn, estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque ya conocía a todos sus compañeros desde hace varios años, pero de todas formas no se sentía muy cómoda. Se paró de su silla para dirigirse al frente de la clase.

-me llamo Quinen Fabray, tengo 17 años, y me gustaría estudiar fotografía. – dijo la rubia.

Cundo regreso a su asiento Rachel lo miro con ternura y le dijo. – no sabía que te gustara la fotografía.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, Quinn no veía la hora de irse a casa a descansar. Eran casi las 10:30 de la mañana, de pronto todos salen de la clase al escuchar el timbre del recreo. Al salir la rubia se encuentra con Noah, su mejor amigo, que le comenta que ya están las inscripciones abiertas para las clases de arte y algunas clases nuevas. Quinn se queda parada frente a las listas de clases extra-curriculares hasta que le llama la atención una en particular, la lista decía "concurso de fotografía". Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y se anotó en esa lista que solo tenía unos pocos nombres escritos.

Era la hora de irse, ya todos estaban afuera del colegio, Quinn tardo unos minutos en salir, Noah ya se había ido en su auto y solo quedaban algunos estudiantes en el estacionamiento. La rubia salió y ya no quedaban autos, lo cual fue más fácil encontrar el suyo. Cuando salió del estacionamiento, enfrente del colegio estaba Rachel esperando el colectivo, ella se acercó despacio con el auto para no mojarla ya que todavía seguía lloviendo y había charcos de agua en las calles.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le dijo ella amablemente.

-no está bien, vivo muy lejos de acá – contesto Rachel tiritando de frio.

- vamos subí que está haciendo mucho frio y te vas a enfermar ahí – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta del auto.

Una vez dentro del auto Quinn encendió la calefacción para que Rachel se calentara las manos. Ella le pregunto dónde vivía y como tenía que llegar a su casa. La morena le explico y Quinn comenzó a conducir hasta llegar al acceso más cercano para así poder salir a la ruta que llegaba a la casa de la morena. Durante todo el camino fueron hablando del colegio. Ambas se pusieron a cantar cuando escucharon la música que provenía de la radio, era su canción favorita. Cuando la canción termino las dos comenzaron a reír al ver que les gustaba la misma música, y que no les importaba desafinar ni hacer el ridículo cantando a los gritos la melodía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel, Quinn bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta y colocar el paraguas sobre ella para que no se mojara. Cuando estaban dentro de la casa, la madre de la morena saludo a Quinn y la invito a que se quede a comer, ya que era tarde y no iba a llegar a su casa a comer, la rubia acepto la invitación y Rachel le hace señas para que se siente en el sillón mientras esta la comida. Ella se acomoda en el sillón y le avisa a su madre que no iba a ir a comer a casa.

Al cabo de un rato la madre de Rachel les avisa que la comida ya estaba lista, las tres mujeres se sientan en la mesa dispuestas a comer.

-¿quiere que la ayude con algo? – pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa.

-no está bien Quinn, y por favor no me trates de usted, podes tutearme si quieres. – dice la señora Berry haciéndole una seña a su hija de que pasara los platos.

Durante la comida las tres hablaron del colegio y de cómo les había ido en el primer día de clases. Terminaron de comer y la madre de Rachel comenzó a levantar la mesa, Quinn hizo lo mismo y empezó a ayudarla.

-no hacía falta que me ayudaras, pero gracias igual. Rachel hija, me tengo que ir a la ciudad, tengo cosas que hacer voy a volver tarde.- la señora Berry tomo su abrigo y las llaves del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, desde allí saludo a su hija. – nos vemos más tarde amor, un gusto verte de nuevo Quinn. – dijo y le estrecho la mano a la joven.

-el gusto fue mío. – dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

Quinn le dijo a Rachel que también debía irse porque tenía que estudiar inglés y no entendía mucho, así que tenía que esforzarse más. La morena le comento que ella entendía muy bien el inglés y no le costaba mucho, asique le ofreció su ayuda con la materia y la rubia acepto sin dudarlo.

Estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando, luego se tomaron un descanso del estudio y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y Quinn le dijo a Rachel que le fascinaba la fotografía y el dibujo. La morena se levantó del escritorio y abrió el placard para sacar un álbum bastante grande y viejo que ella guardaba allí.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto la rubia al ver que la rubia no le explicaba nada.

-no es obvio, es un álbum de fotos – contesto Rachel irónicamente.

-que graciosa, ya sé que es, pero para que me enseñas estas fotos – dijo Quinn con sarcasmo.

-son fotos de los concursos en los que he participado – dijo mostrándole una foto de ella y una amiga, un poco vieja y de tonos grises.

-son muy hermosas rach. ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta la fotografía?

-siempre me ha gustado la fotografía, lo que más me gusta es poder captar el alma, el sentimiento y la esencia de las persona o del objeto que fotografío. Tus ojos son perfectos para fotografiarlos.

-Por qué?

-Porque son hermosos y muy expresivos.- dijo la morena un poco avergonzada.

La rubia intento no darle importancia para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, estuvo un rato admirando las fotografías y observando cada detalle de la imagen. Todas eran alucinantes, una mejor que la otra. Rachel siguió contándole a Quinn todas las historias de sus concursos y el porqué de cada fotografía.

Ya se había hecho tarde y Quinn debía volver a su casa. Afuera seguía lloviendo y el frio no había cesado. Ella le hizo acordar a Rachel que mañana entraban a las 9 hs al colegio.

-mañana te paso a buscar a las 7 hs para llevarte al colegio.

-¿Qué?, no Quinn, no hace falta vivo demasiado lejos y te vas a tener que levantar muy temprano para llegar hasta acá. – dijo la morena un poco preocupada por el ofrecimiento.

-no importa, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte por haberme ayudado con el estudio, y aparte hace mucho frio para que te vengas en autobús. Dejame aunque sea una vez llevarte al colegio, ¿sí?.

-bueno está bien, pero como agradecimiento de mi ayuda quiero que me invites a tu exposición de fotos. Me encantaría ver tu trabajo. – le dijo Rachel riendo.

Las chicas se despidieron en la puerta con un beso que estuvo cerca de quedar en los labios de ambas chicas. Las dos estaban rojas de la vergüenza pero decidieron alejarse antes de poder hacer alguna estupidez. Quinn se subió a su auto y se alejó de la casa de Rachel lo más rápido posible.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Espero que les guste la historia, es la primera y tengo escritos varios capítulos y espero poder cumplir sus expectativas.

Dejen comentarios y depende de ustedes que siga con la historia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estaba cansada y tenía frio. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte con el paso de los minutos y a la rubia le costaba ver bien la ruta. Después de un largo rato y con esfuerzo llego a su casa. Su madre estaba en la cocina ordenando el desastre que había, cuando sintió la puerta. Salió a ver quién era y ahí estaba Quinn colgando su abrigo en el armario que estaba al lado de la puerta y dejando su paraguas en el jarro donde estaban los demás.

- Quinny que bien que hayas llegado, me extrañaba que te demoraras. – dijo su madre con preocupación y a su vez alivio de ver a su hija sana y salva.

-la ruta estaba imposible, mucho tránsito y la tormenta tampoco ayudaba. Pero ya estoy acá y estoy bien ¿no? – le dijo la joven a su madre que estaba más tranquila al tenerla cerca de ella.

-bueno ahora que ya estas acá me puedo ir a dormir tranquila. – dijo la madre mucho más relajada.

Quinn le dio un beso a su madre antes de que esta empezara a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. La rubia decidió relajarse un poco en la computadora, la encendió y se sentó en el escritorio. Se conectó a internet y vio a Rachel conectada y se decidió a hablarle.

Icequeen dice: llegue bien

RB dice: menos mal, ya estaba por llamar a la policía. Jaja

Icequeen dice: que exagerada, pero gracias por preocuparte. Lo de mañana sigue en pie así que estate lista a las 7 am OK?

RB dice: está bien icequeen. Jaja.

Icequeen dice: no te rías de mi Nick que lo tengo hace mucho. Así me dicen en el colegio y piensan que no me doy cuenta. Aparte está buenísimo.

RB dice: si como digas. Mañana nos vemos ahora me voy a dormir porque estoy cansada. Que sueñes con los angelitos icequeen.

Icequeen dice: dale nos vemos. Voy a soñar con vos entonces.

RB dice: ¿por qué?

Icequeen dice: porque sos mi ángel de la guarda que me cuida. Jaja

RB dice: gracias. Vos también sos un angelito (a veces) jajaj

Icequeen dice: nos vemos Rach hasta mañana.

RB dice: chau

Icequeen ha cerrado sesión.

RB ha cerrado sesión.

Al día siguiente Quinn se levanta temprano y entra al baño para tomar una ducha. Al terminar se viste y sale de la casa para ir a buscar a rach. Cuando llega, la morena ya estaba lista esperándola. La rubia toca el timbre y Rachel sale de la casa.

-llegas tarde – dice la morena regañándola

-solo 5 minutos tarde no seas exagerada – dice Quinn defendiéndose.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto camino al colegio comienzan a hablar del curso de fotografía que Quinn iba a hacer ese año. Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando la rubia detiene el auto en un Mc Donald`s.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? – dice Quinn señalando el cartel con los pedidos.

-un capuchino está bien. – contesta la morena un tanto nerviosa por la situación.

Quinn hace el pedido y luego se sientan en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Rachel mira su reloj, al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde le dice a la rubia. – vamos a llegar tarde a clases, mejor nos apuramos ¿no? –

Quinn la mira y le contesta – podrías disfrutar del momento y la diversión por un rato, nadie se va a morir por llegar tarde al colegio. Aparte estamos bien con el tiempo. –

Después de unos minutos Quinn se da cuenta de que la morena está nerviosa y no quería llegar tarde a clases asique se pararon y se dirigieron al colegio. Una vez allí rach le agradeció el detalle de haberla llevado a desayunar y entraron en el aula. El profesor todavía no había llegado así que todavía tenían tiempo de acomodarse en sus asientos.

Cuando entro el profesor todos saludaron como hacían de costumbre y el profesor saludo a sus alumnos. Comenzó a distribuir y explicar las tareas.

Una vez finalizada la tarea, todos se retiraron del salón al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Las chicas salieron juntas del aula, se dirigían hacia el patio cuando los detuvo una pelea entre dos chicos. Uno de ellos era Finn, el ex novio de Rachel, el otro era Noah, amigo de Quinn. Nadie sabía el motivo de la pelea pero sabían que estos dos siempre se peleaban por todo y nunca se habían llevado bien.

Quinn se metió en el medio para intentar separarlos y como resultado recibió un golpe de parte de Finn. Al ver esto, el judío se separó de Finn y corrió a ayudar a su amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza, al layo suyo estaba Rachel intentando de ayudar a Quinn para que se reincorpore. Cuando Noah intento ayudarla esta lo saco de su lado, por ahora solo quería tenerlo lejos.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-sí, estoy bien. Gracias.- dijo para tranquilizar a la morena.

-bueno me alegro, pero mejor vamos a curarte esa herida.-dijo rach caminando hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Rachel saco el alcohol y unas gasas del botiquín de primeros auxilios para desinfectar la cortada de Quinn. Ella sintió una fuerte punzada en su frente al sentir el contacto con el líquido. La morena enseguida se puso a soplarle la herida al notar la mueca de dolor de la joven rubia. Quinn estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía de Rachel y no sabía cómo actuar, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, no quería confundir las cosas pero era inevitable no besarla en ese momento. Por suerte para la rubia Rachel se alejó antes de darse cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba Quinn.

- Perdón, ¿te arde mucho?- dijo Rachel intentando disculparse.

- No, es solo que no me lo esperaba- contesto, dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena y desviando la mirada. La morena pensó que algo había hecho porque Quinn le esquivaba la mirada pero después de un rato decidió no darle importancia al asunto.

Cuando Rachel termino de curar a Quinn salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a clases, una vez allí le comunicaron al profesor el motivo por el cual estaban llegando tarde a clases. Él les contesto que no había problema y haciendo un gesto con la mano les indico que tomaran asiento para poder continuar con la clase.

Luego de todos los problemas ocasionados por la pelea, la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente sin ningún contratiempo más.

Las clases habían terminado, todos los estudiantes se estaban retirando del edificio para retornar a sus hogares. Quinn tenía clases de fotografía por lo que todavía no podría irse a su casa. Cuando llego al salón se introdujo en este y tomo asiento al lado de una ventana que daba hacia la calle del colegio. Luego de unos minutos la profesora se decidió por comenzar a dictar la clase, pero fue interrumpida por una persona que entro al salón.

-Disculpe que llegue tarde tuve un problema y me detuve a hablar con el director-

- Esta bien señorita, todavía no habíamos empezado- dijo la profesora- siéntese donde pueda- le indico.

La rubia se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. La chica se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Te sorprende verme?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que esta no le contestaba, agrego- vamos Quinn, ¿no vas a contestarme?-

- No sé qué quieres que te conteste rach. Me sorprende verte acá, no es porque me moleste, solo que no sabía que también estabas en esta clase. Cuando yo me inscribí no estabas en la lista-respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno es que le avise al director a último momento que quería inscribirme y por eso no estaba en la lista. Pero si quieres me puedo sentar en otro lado- Rachel no entendía si Quinn estaba molesta o no.

- No por favor quédate, no quiero que te vayas, está todo bien. No tengo ningún problema ya te lo dije solo me sorprendí de verte acá nada más, no te preocupes. Me encanta compartir clases con vos y veo que compartimos gustos parecidos, la fotografía claro.- dijo Quinn intentando no parecer una estúpida delante de la morena.

Eran las 15:30 de la tarde, Quinn y Rachel estaban terminando de guardar sus libros en sus mochilas cuando escucharon el timbre de salida.

Afuera del edificio rach estaba caminando hacia la parada del autobús cuando la rubia la alcanzo en el estacionamiento.

-rach ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa y hagamos el trabajo de historia juntas?- pregunto la chica con su sonrisa encantadora.

- Bueno está bien, pero necesito avisar a mi casa que voy a llegar más tarde.- contesto la morena. Acto seguido saco su celular para hablar con su madre.

Cuando estaban en la casa de la rubia, Rachel saludo a la madre de Quinn y a sus hermanos, el padre estaba de viaje por trabajo pero de todas formas ella ya lo conocía.

El almuerzo fue agradable y tranquilo, todos reían y se comportaban respetuosamente con la morena. Luego de comer Rachel y Quinn fueron a la habitación de esta para dedicarse al trabajo que debían realizar.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, rach quedo maravillada con este. Ella se imaginaba un cuarto lleno de posters de animadoras o de famosos. Pero era más bien un cuarto común y corriente con fotografías por todos lados. Fotos de ella en su infancia, de su familia, y de sus amigos, Rachel también los conocía por el simple hecho que se conocían desde chicos. También tenía pegadas en una cartelera que había colgada de la pared variedad de entradas de recitales de los cuales la rubia seguramente había sido participe.

-¿Por qué tu cuarto esta fuera de la casa, y no dentro como las demás?- pregunto al darse cuenta que habían tenido que salir al patio y cruzar este para llegar al cuarto de la chica.

- Me gusta estar más alejada de los problemas de la casa, estar sola y tranquila, poder poner música sin molestar a nadie y sin que nadie me rete o me diga que baje el volumen, nada raro solo privacidad diría yo.- contesto si darle importancia al asunto.

- Es hermoso este lugar, toda la vista al mar y seguramente ver entrar el sol por los ventanales es precioso.- dijo maravillada de la vista- ¿y esta puerta? ¿A dónde da?- pregunto curiosa Rachel.

- Esa puerta es… como decirlo… la puerta que deja ver todos mis secretos y mis pasiones.- dijo Quinn con un tono de misterio en su voz.

- ¿Puedo entrar y descubrir tus secretos o tienes que ocultar algo?- indago Rachel siguiéndole el juego a Quinn.


End file.
